So Ready
by gleeeeeeeek89
Summary: One-shot. Possible multi-chapter fic? Brittana/Unholy Trinity. Brittany couldn't be happier with her life. She has everything she's ever wanted. But right now, her life was getting even better. Even she thought that wasn't possible. R&R. Give it a try..
1. Chapter 1

"And a one-two-three- four... Come on guys, we have a week to perfect this before the show opens. I understand Mandy and Jon got hurt, and we have replacements, but we need to get this done." Brittany shakes her head trying to clear herself of any frustration. She wasn't the type to get angry. She was the definition of happiness and everything good in the stinking world.

"We're trying, Britt. It's just the replacements are so outta whack. They suck." Her assistant's assistant said.

Brittany narrows her eyes.

"Sorry. But I'm just frustrated." The assistant's assistant lowers her head.

"I know Stacey, but we have to make due." She looks away and looks at the two that were just insulted, "sorry, we're just really stressed. I'm sure you pick it up after much needed practice." Brittany was trying to be nice - as nice as possible in her fiery mood.

"All right, take it from the top! And a one-two-" Before she could continue, she was cut off.

"B! Get your sweet ass off the stage now! We have to go!"

Brittany turned around and saw Quinn. "Sorry, Q. We're in the middle of rehearsal." Brittany said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Oh, I see. So you don't care if your girlfriend's water broke... Oh and Puck's taking her to the hospital as we speak... You're right the rehearsal takes precedence. Carry on." Quinn turned on her heal to leave. She knew it would take a second for Brittany to fully comprehend what was said, so she walked away as slowly as possible.

And she was correct, after about 30 seconds, Brittany yells, "stop".

"No, it's okay, B." Quinn says with a smirk. She knows her best friend so well.

"Santana's water broke? Why didn't she call me?" Brittany was panicking.

"Britt, you don't have your phone on you," said Stacey.

Brittany turned around and gave her a glare.

"Shit! Shit! I gotta go! We gotta go! My girlfriend is having our baby!" Brittany starts running around the stage like a madwoman.

Quinn and everyone around her can't help but chuckle a little at Brittany's antics.

"Just grab your coat and purse and let's get going! My nephew is ready to join the world!" Quinn basically squealed out because of her excitement.

* * *

><p>After finding everything, Brittany jumped off the stage yelling behind her for her assistant, Bethany, to take over.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Quinn and Brittany were in a taxi, a huge grin appeared on Brittany's face. "My baby boy is finally joining us, Quinn. My gorgeous girlfriend has given me everything I've ever wanted in life. I'm so freaking lucky."<p>

Quinn couldn't help but smile. Brittany's smile was contagious.

"B, Santana's lucky too ya know. You guys are gonna be the best parents ever. And I'm going to be the best auntie ever."

They pulled up to the emergency entrance of the hospital.

"You ready, B?"

With the smile still plastered across Brittany's face she said, "I'm so ready."

"Let's not keep Satan waiting." Quinn hooked her arm through Brittany's and dragged her into the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want my fucking girlfriend! I fucking need her!" Brittany heard as she reached the floor Santana was on.

"I think we've found her," Quinn chuckled.

Brittany nudged Quinn's shoulder. "Shut up. Did you hear her? She needs me!" She squealed.

Brittany and Quinn walked to the nurse's station.

"Hi, we're here for Santana Lopez?" Brittany said shifting up and down from the ball of her feet to her toes.

"Yes, she's in room 413. Right down the hall."

"I NEED BRITTANY!" Everyone turned to the direction of the yell.

Brittany blushed, "yeah, I think we know where to go."

When the two blondes entered the room, they saw a distraught Latina taking deep breaths and sweating.

"Hey, baby. We're here."

"Finally! Brittany, I can't do this. I can't! Please make it stop! I need it to go away!" Santana said through sobs and tears.

It broke Brittany's heart.

"San, I know it's hard, but think about what you're doing right now. You're bringing a baby into the world."

"Shut the fuck up, Tubbers! This is fucking hard! Try squeezing a watermelon outta a hole the size of a damn golf ball!" Santana seethed.

"Sorry. So, I may not know what you're going through…" She stopped when she saw the death glare Santana was giving her.

"Baby," Brittany decided to take charge of the situation. "Baby, Quinn can go find a nurse to see if they can do anything to sooth the pain."

Santana nodded.

A few minutes later, Quinn returned with the doctor.

"Santana, I'm just going to see how dilated you are." The doctor proceeded to sit on a stool and feel for how far along Santana was.

"Alright, you're about 5 centimeters. You're halfway there. Soon, we'll give you the epidural, then your baby boy will be ready to come into the world." The doctor got up, smiled, and walked out of the room.

Brittany kissed the back of Santana's hand that she was holding.

"Soon, baby. Um, San?"

"Hmm?" Santana responded. The pain caused her to not be able to respond verbally.

Brittany started paling, and getting fidgety.

"A-are, you o-okay?" Santana stressed out.

"I. Um, Santana, you know I love you, right?" She couldn't make eye contact with Santana.

"B, you're s-scaring m-me." She looked towards Quinn for help, but she was no help. She just shrugged.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I, I just thought we'd have more time. The baby wasn't supposed to come until next week." Brittany said still fidgeting.

"Brittany, get out with it!" Santana practically screamed through her intense contraction.

Brittany shook the haze of doubt out of her head. She let go of Santana's hand, much to the Latina's dismay. She got went into her bag, grabbed something, took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

Santana gasped, both in pain, and in shock at what Brittany was doing.

"Santana, I've always loved you. Since we first met when we were 6 years old. You've never called me stupid, never called put me down. You've always stuck by my decisions and never doubted me. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. You're my everything. You've given me love. You're giving me the baby I've always wanted. Santana Lopez, will you marry me?" Brittany opened the velvet box revealing a stunning three-diamond ring with a platinum silver gold band. The middle diamond was the biggest, and the two on the outside were blue.

Tears were falling from Santana's eyes. Brittany wasn't sure if they were from the pain or that she was happy. She hoped they were happy tears; she didn't like seeing Santana in pain.

"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you! Fuck, I love you!"

Brittany got off her knee and placed the ring onto Santana's ring finger.  
>They stared into each other's eyes. Mesmerized. They were brought out of their haze by a clicking noise.<p>

"This is just too beautiful." Quinn stated. She was crying happy tears and taking pictures of the newly engaged couple.

Santana rolled her eyes and was about to say something witty, but was stopped by the pain. This was by far the worse pain ever.

"Get. Doctor. NOW!" Santana screamed.

Before anyone could move, a nurse came in. Apparently Santana screamed so loud, everyone heard.

"Miss, I think it's time."


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope you know, I hate you!" Santana seethed.

"Yes, I'm very aware. I think everyone is aware San. But, you're doing great. Just think about in a few minutes our baby will be with us." Brittany was trying her best to calm her angered fiancée.

"Santana, I just need you to push." The doctor insisted.

"I can't. I can't do this!" Tears were coming down the brunette's face.

"You can do it Santana. You can do anything. Please." Who was Santana to deny Brittany? She gave one final push, and the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"Sweetie, you did it!" Brittany leaned down, placing a kiss on Santana's forehead.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, Brittany?" The doctor asked.

Brittany couldn't form any words. She just nodded, took the instrument and cut where the doctor indicated.

"Baby, we have our own little baby!" Finally finding her words.

"Have you picked out a name yet?"

Santana looked at Brittany, and nodded her head. "Briyan Samuel Lopez-Pierce."

Brittany looked up from looking at the baby being examined by the nurses. She had no idea they were going to hyphenate their last names. But, she was happy. She knew why Santana was doing it, and it made me smile.

"Are you sure?" She whispered to Santana.

Santana nodded, "yes, Britt. I am. This baby is equally ours. And since we're getting married, I thought, 'why not?'"

Brittany couldn't help the tears building up in her eyes. This day was forever going to be the best day ever. The love of her life accepted her marriage proposal and her son was born.

* * *

><p>*Three years later*<p>

"Mami! Mami! Get up! I is thirsty." Three-year-old Briyan yelled from the doorway.

Santana was in her study, looking over contracts. She was an entertainment lawyer who also was a singer. It was rare, but it worked.

"Sweetie, please don't yell. Remember what I told you?" Santana gently told asked her son.

Little Briyan looked at his mother, put a hand on his little waist, huffed out a breath of air and answered, "use inside voices. But Mami, I is thirsty and can feel my throat closing in." He pouted and raised his other hand to his throat.

Santana shook her head and rolled her eyes. Briyan had her spunk. He was basically a mini Santana but the major difference was his bright blue eyes.

Santana was grateful that Brittany's brother was the sperm donor.

"You've been around Aunt Rachel too much." She took his little hand and led him into the kitchen. "What do you want, baby?"

Briyan pursed his lips in thought something he picked up from Brittany. Santana couldn't help but smile at her son.

"I wants apples pwease."

She beamed at her son. "Good boy, mijo. Always say please and thank you."

Santana got the juice from the fridge, opened it, and gave it to Briyan.

"Fanks." He muttered with the straw in his mouth.

"Mijo, what do you want to do today?" Santana asked as she was wiping the kitchen table.

"I wants to feed the ducks pwease. And can we see Auntie Quinn?" His eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sure thing sweetie. Want to go ask Mama if she wants to come?"

Briyan looked down, and didn't answer. Santana knew that Briyan was being extra clingy to her lately and thought it was just a phase, but as of late, Briyan has not wanted to be near Brittany.

Santana kneeled down to be at eye level with her son. "Briyan, why don't you want to ask Mama to come with us?"

He wouldn't look her in the eyes; he kept darting to various things behind her.

"Mami, I wanna just go to the park. Ask Auntie Quinn to come with us?"

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Briyan Samuel, you will tell me what's wrong. Remember, we don't hide our feelings. We let them out, calmly."

"Mama, don't love me." Briyan said barely audible.

"I'm sorry, what? You think Mama doesn't love you?" Santana asked to make sure she heard correctly.

The little boy ducked his head towards his chest and nodded. Santana looked at him for a minute trying to think of why he was thinking this. She noticed tears were starting to fall from his beautiful eyes. Santana pulled him into a hug and Briyan grabbed onto his Mami like his life depended on it.

After about 30 minutes, Briyan finally started calming down. Santana had moved them into the living room and cuddled him on the couch.

When the sobbing stopped, Santana knew she had to get to the bottom of this.

"Mijo, why do you think Mama doesn't love you? She adores you." She said with a kiss to his forehead.

Briyan shrugged and started sniffling.

Ever since Briyan was born, he'd always gravitated towards Brittany. He was Mama's little boy after all, so this behavior confused Santana and Brittany.

"Can you use your words and try to let Mami know?"

"Mama is sick of me. I is not good enough for her. That is why she is having another baby. To replace me." Briyan sobbed out, clutching onto Santana's shirt harder.

It clicked. A few months ago the Lopez-Pierce's found out they were expecting another baby. They thought Briyan took it well, he was excited for a baby brother or sister, but then something changed within the normally bubbly child. He was latching onto Santana more, and asking for attention everywhere. Even in bad ways.

"Briyan, can you look at me?"

He raised his head and looked straight into Santana's eyes.

"Mama doesn't love you any less than the minute we found out I was pregnant with you. In fact, I'm sure we both love you even more and as every day goes by, our love grows. You are our son and nothing will change that." She grabbed his little hand and placed it over her heart. "You feel that?" Briyan nodded. "That's my heart and it pounds for you, Mama, and your baby sister or brother."

He leaned down, and placed his head on Santana's heart. This was their thing. Whenever he was having a bad day, he'd ask for a cuddle from Santana and he'd place his ear over her heart. This made Santana smile.

They stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Bri, Mami's right." Santana and Briyan looked up at the hallway entrance. Brittany walked, taking a seat next to the duo.

Briyan hid his face in the crook of Santana's neck.

"Briyan, can you look at me please?"

He turned his head to face his Mama.

"I don't love you any less than I did when you were born. Mami's right, we love you more and more everyday. Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean we're replacing you." Brittany leaned in to kiss his nose. He scrunched it up and continued to lay his head on Santana's heart.

Brittany and Santana exchanged looks voicing their concern.

"Honey, can you tell me why you thought I was replacing you?"

Briyan looked down at his hand that was clutching Santana's shirt. "Uncle Puck…"

Santana scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"I sorry!" Briyan started tearing again.

Brittany wiped away the tears with her thumb. "What did he tell you?"

"He… He said with the new baby that he would get stuck with me while you and Mami took care of the baby."

"I'm going to kill him! Mijo, we aren't just going to dump you on anyone. You're stuck with is, kiddo." Santana stuck her tongue out at her son resulting in a slight chuckle from the young boy.

"I'm going to have to talk to Noah. Bri, you're going to be apart of our lives. And, this baby's life. You're going to be their big brother. You're going to have to protect them from bad things and teach them right from wrong."

His bright blue eyes began to sparkle. "So, I can help?"

"Of course, Mijo."

After a few minutes, Briyan's breathing started to even out. Brittany looked at Santana and whispered, "I'm going to kill Noah! What was he thinking?"

"Obviously, he wasn't. Babe, let's just calm down for now, okay? We can take care of it later. Let's just rest here for a bit, then when Bri wakes up, we can go to the park to cheer him up."

"Alright, San. I just hate that my baby boy thought I didn't love him." She shook her head, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Oh, sweetie, at least we cleared it up. I love you, so much." She leaned over and kissed Brittany.

"I love you too. I can't wait for this baby Sanny. I hope they look like you. And I like that we're keeping the gender a surprise. We should get your brother a gift basket…"

Santana chuckled at her wife's rambles. "I'm sure he knows we're thankful. Come on be, let's lay down in our bed and put on a movie until Briyan wakes up."

She got up and started walking into the bedroom.

Brittany stayed behind looking at her retreating wife's form.

_I'm so ready for you little one. So ready, _Brittany thought with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END :D<strong>


End file.
